One Shot Factory
by lostindreams081981
Summary: Alright, here is where all the one shots that I don't think I will make into stories yet.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I had just watched Unlimited Blade Works and for some reason this scene entered my mind. Now for the changes, the grail war of Fate/Stay Night did not happen during Shirou's time. He met Rin, fell in love, and married and moved from the memories of Japan and ended up in the United States. They were stopping in Smallville when the meteor shower happened and they find baby Kal-El and not the Kent's. Deciding it was a sign this is where they were meant to be, they settle in Smallville and become fast friends with the Kent's. Martha mentions if she had a child she would name him Clark, and Rin decides that will be his name. Literally in this case he is raised by Rin and Shirou but with constant influence from the Kent family as well. So here we are, this is the only scene I will probably write, but if anyone is interested in picking it up message me and we will talk.

Doomsday

The beast marched towards him, his eyes glowing red as its spikes continued to grow. It growled, a line of slime dripping from its maw. It held his gaze, watching him as he slowly stood from the rubble around them. The army had already pulled back, the Doomsday had marched through them without a thought, leaving their broken bodies littering the streets of Metropolis. Doomsday had marched its way through the army, through the city, through the league, and was now making its way towards him, the last thing in his path. He had no choice, he had to stop him.

But his strength wasn't enough, Doomsday was as strong as he was. Doomsday had broken his own attacks, he had forced him to retreat more than once already. He spat out a gob of blood. It was so long since he had felt normal, since he had faced someone who had been his equal. His eyes narrowed, Doomsday would not get past him this day.

Clark could feel her, he could feel her reaching out to him, asking for him to summon her. He looked up towards the stars, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. He still had the three seals on his hand, he had never used one. She was precious, she meant something, she was not a servant, he would never see her as that.

He sighed heavily. When was the last time that he had felt that? When was the last time anyone had pushed him this far? Saber was strong, she was stronger than his father had ever been and even still she could not push him this far. His father's blade, even with their magic could never perice in a way that made it threatening, but even if Saber could he would not make her fight her. He would not see her strength exhausted for nothing.

"What would you do," he asked softly, looking towards the monster. He could feel his father smirk, the former handyman-mage turned farmer. His mother's laughter was in his ears, he could hear the spell on her lips before it even began.

"Superman," Batman's frantic voice called out. "What's happening?"

He ignored the call in his ear. His friend Bruce, the one who would hate him most for keeping these secrets. He just looked towards the sky, and felt the wind brush against his injured body. Did he have enough strength left for this? His magic had never been strong, he could barely see the connections in his mind anymore. He had to try though. When one thing failed there should be something else.

He shook his head, looking towards the monster as its feet crushed the concrete beneath him.

"Superman," Batman's voice shouted. "Superman, report!"

"Kal," Diana's voice breathed. "I am coming back into the combat zone."

He said nothing. Nothing he could say would dissuade the Amazon Princess from doing what she chose to do. He smiled, remembering the first time that Diana had met Saber. He remembered the look of shock on her face as the little slip of a blonde emerged from his bedroom. Wide green eyes taking in his panic, and looking ready to summon her armor to battle with Diana. The blush that was on Diana's face, the rage that she had felt was beyond anything that he had ever remembered from the Amazonian princess. Nothing had happened, he could never convince her otherwise, but Diana had stormed off.

It was the first of many encounters between two of the most important women in his life. Lois, Lois was another matter altogether. Anything that might have been between them faded the moment she laid one eye on Saber. It was the end of their friendship as well.

He laughed, despite it all he laughed. It felt so right being with Saber, so right having her in his life. He felt Saber's frantic call, she wanted to help him, she wanted to fight with him, but there was no way that he would waste a command seal, calling her here to help him. He loved her too much for that.

He stopped, opening his eyes and smiled. He had known all along, but it was the first time he had admitted it to himself.

"Kal, where are you," a frantic Diana called out.

"Stay out of the path, Diana," he said softly, looking at the beast with a smirk.

"Kal, you don't have to do this alone," she screamed. "I am coming."

"Just stay back, Diana," his eyes locked with the beast. "It's time for you to pay."

Doomsday growled flexing a clawed hand at him. It was a challenge, it was a declaration. Doomsday believed that he would win, and yet he had no idea what was coming.

"Superman, report," Batman's voice called out.

"You know, Doomsday," Superman said slowly. "I try to understand all my enemies. I would rather have friends, than have enemies, but with you there is no compromise is there. You're just programed to hate, and to destroy. I think it's time that you see what I am really capable of. "

The shattered buildings around them were oddly enough the perfect backdrop for this technique. None of the League had ever seen it, only one enemy had ever drawn it out of him.

"You know I am not very good at magic, but I am good at some of it. I know how to use it because my father taught it to me. He told me that even if it was a fake of the true technique, there was no reason a copy could not overcome the original."

"Superman, what are you talking about," Batman cried. "Are you going crazy?"

"Even though I am from another world, the magic of this world chose me to fight in a war that most of the world would never see. It chose me to be a defender for something greater than even the heroes of this world." Superman simply smiled. He closed his eyes and opened his hands.

"My body is made of steel."

His voice had changed. Diana appeared near the street where the two of them had been battling, her body going rigid as the power Kal had begun to unleash. They were alone, there was no one around them, with the Army had already pulled away from them when the League had begun to fight the monster. Two slips of light appeared in his hands, and twin blade formed and he grasped them. He twisted his entire upper body, sending the blades shattering through the air in wide arcs. He returned to his previous stance.

Diana stopped and gasped. She felt the power echoing from Clark. Power that she could not remember him holding before, and power that everything she knew told her he did not have. Superman didn't use magic, he didn't need to beguile people or bend the universe to his will, because it bent to him.

Kal had magic! How was this possible? She had heard the last line he said, his voice had even changed. When did he learn magic, had his father taught him? Was it even possible for a Kryptonian to do magic?

He flipped the blades, throwing them in wide arching circles around Doomsday. Two more slips of light formed in his hands, forming the same blades as he had just thrown. Diana stared in disbelief as he remained calm in the presence of the monster. What was he doing?

Superman's voice called out in with an echo. "Iron is my blood, and glass is my heart."

He threw the blades, sending them in arcs around the monster once more, and his arms quickly crossed. All four blades were sticking out from the front and back of Doomsday. Diana gasped, this was the most any of them had hurt the monster, and from the looks of it Kal was nowhere near done. Nothing they had done so far had hurt it this much. Were the blades magic? Did magic really work against Doomsday as well.

"I have overcome countless battlefields undefeated," Clark closed his eyes looking towards the ground. Two more blades appeared in his hand, he charged forward, bringing them before him in a cross.

"Without once retreating," his voice echoed down the street. "Nor once being understood."

He stabbed both blades into the stomach of the monster, swinging hard as Doomsday screamed in bain. He struck just under the chin, sending Doomsday back. Diana stood froze.

"Diana," Batman called out. "What's going on? What is Clark doing?"

"Bruce," Diana breathed. "I don't know how but Kal has magic! Honest to gods magic!"

"Diana, what are you talking about," Batman's voice demanded. "Superman has never demonstrated any magic before now."

"Diana," Zatanna's voice suddenly broke in. There was an air of excitement in the way that she spoke. The thought of Superman knowing any magic, being able to understand her connection must have been something the witch never expected. "What's he doing?"

"Energy appears in his hands and then take solid form," Diana, completely fixed on the site of her friend standing strangely calm amid the chaos doomsday caused. "He is forming that energy into blades."

"Projection," the younger witch breathed. "He knows projection, how the hell is that possible?"

"What is projection," Batman demanded.

"Projection is a mage art," Zantanna seemed so lost now. To learn that Superman understood magic was so foreign. The Kryptonians believed in Hard Science nothing else, so they did not delve into mysticism preferring instead the rigors of chemistry and biology and engineering, at least that's what the House of El was according to him. "It is literally the recreation of an image in your mind, the clearer the image, the better the projection, the more true to life it is. If you completely understand the object it will be just like it should be in real life, well close to it. There was a Mage about thirty years back who used this magic. He and his wife disappeared from Japan though."

"That still doesn't explain how Superman knows it," Batman roared. "Martian Manhunter is on his way, try and hold Doomsday a little longer."

"Always alone, on the hill of swords I wait for that one," Kal's voice was so sad as he said it. How could he do this? Did he really feel that alone? Diana spun around, catching the glimpse of a blur from the corner of her eye. She moved quickly, even seeing that…tart…standing there dressed in armor and heading towards the battle zone, she would not be the party to an innocent death. A strange energy in her hands as she tried to rush forward. Diana held onto her shoulder.

"Don't," Diana said forcefully.

"I must help him," the blonde roared. There was anger there, devotion, and love? Did she really love him? What was her power? Was she strong enough that Kal felt safe being with her? Was she strong enough to replace her? "Let me go, I must help him!"

She took a swing at her with that strange energy, Diana leapt out of the way. The blonde, Saber she thought Kal had called her once, ran towards the monster. No fear, no hesitation, only concern for the strongest man in the world. Could love run that true? Was it even love? Did such devotion count as it?

Kal looked up to see Saber approaching. He smiled, wondering what she would think when she was in there with them? Would she be able to accept how he felt for her? Would she understand? His father had partnered with Saber during the last grail war, and told him for a time he loved her, he was never sure what type of love it was, but he had loved her.

When his father had found out that Saber was his partner, he refused to call her his servant, he had smiled and told him that it was probably the greatest thing he could ask for, a son who truly stood for justice. His mother only smiled and laughed, and wondered how her "bonehead" son had been able to summon the strongest of the Servants. They understood and Clark had known that and accepted it. Love without regret, hold nothing back, and live without regrets for your past, that's what they had taught him and he still lived by

"That one who will take the loneliness away," Superman breathed, closing his eyes once more. Another arching blade appeared in his hand and he placed it in the beast's heart. It screamed in pain. "There is no meaning to that life, a life I despise, without that."

Saber looked ready to strike, when she stopped. The magic in the area was beyond anything she had felt since…she gasped in shock. She had practiced with his father once, she had fought against the attack, it had nearly destroyed him to unleash it. Even if Clark wasn't human, what would it do to him to summon the magic of this world? "Clark, don't!"

He smiled, the concern in his voice touched his heart. Diana was next to her, his heart felt heavy with her presence. Would she be able to accept everything that he felt? Would she understand why he loved Saber? Why he loved them all?

"This body is probably itself a sword," he stopped, kneeling before the screaming beast. He held his right hand up before his face, two fingers near his lips while the others were clenched in a fist. "So I pray."

Diana looked at the blonde. "What is he doing?"

Saber couldn't tear her eyes away from it. This was a terrible thing, this was a terrible monster, and she could not help him. He refused to call for her, she had come as quickly as she could and yet it wasn't enough. It had gone far enough that he was summoning the power his father had taught him. He was summoning the monster that had nearly destroyed Shriou. She wouldn't let it claim the son, her new partner, when had he become that instead of master, she unleashed all of her magic, letting the light shine around them brilliantly. She let her emotions flow, she connected with him, bearing the wait of what was to come with him.

The reality marble, it was more than just a magic. It was taking the weight of the universe onto yourself. Hope and pain, sadness and grief, all of it, an entire universe worth, for a single moment. It destroyed your sense of self, it connected you to the world, and it left you feel overwhelmed against the enormity of it all. His father, Shirou, had told her that Unlimited Blade Works truly was unlimited blades, it was the unlimited blades of the souls of the fallen, each of them with a weight and a dream that crushed against your soun every time you summoned it. Could even the man of steel stand against that?

Diana gasped as the woman let lose a power she had never felt before. What was this?

Superman felt her, in the recesses of his mind, offering her support and strength, freely. Had it really changed this much? He couldn't believe that she cared this much for him. He accepted it as he readied his spell. Would Diana understand? Would she feel?

Could she stop this war from consuming him as well? Would she even care?

"What is going on," Diana demanded loudly.

Saber said nothing, choosing instead to watch as Clark's smile grew larger. His eyes snapped open and he called out.

"Unlimited Blade Works," echoed down the street, a wall of heatless fire formed around them and Diana looked around stunned at the gears floating in the dawn filled sky turning around them. Her breathing stopped as she was assaulted by sensations. Were these feelings from Kal? There was such love, and such loneliness. Was this how he felt?

"What do you think, Doomsday," Kal smirked. It looked right on his face, the confidence of his father's legacy. This attack had turned his father into a broken man in one history, but the change his mother had brought had made the man love himself as much as he loved those around him. Could he resist the path of pain that he would walk by using this? "What do you think of my world? A world of the finest blades, born with a single will, a single goal."

Doomsday roared. The blades broke off from its body and began its charge towards him.

Clark pulled up a bastard broadsword. "Each of these blades have only one goal, your death. Each of these blades, a piece of my will, that will pierce your heart and finally end the terror you have brought about. Prepare yourself."

Diana and Saber both watched as the blades around them lifted up and began to glow and eerie blue-white light. They flew through the air, slamming themselves into the Doomsday who could only roar in pain. Saber smiled, seeing the look in Clark's eyes, feeling his magic pulsing through her as she released her own to him. His projection was tying them together. She could feel his heartbeat, she could feel his will, she could feel his magic, his emotions, everything were open to her. It was a humbling experience. Shirou and Rin had done a good job raising him.

"Die," Superman roared, striking out. The world exploded into white.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: This is mainly an exercise in writing a crossover for me to try it out and see how it goes. For me at least this is just an exercise, but if anyone thinks they can do anything with it, please feel free. This also unpolished. For some reason the First Task in Goblet of Fire made me think of Natsu, and what if there was a Dragon Slayer in the tournament. I am not sure if I am going to write anymore of this. It was meant to be fun and not taken seriously in the least, but again I digress. Enjoy and if anyone thinks they can work with it feel free.

Cutting Lose - Harry Potter/ Fairy Tail crossover one-shot

Harry waited with the other Champions, his breathing was even, though he could feel the panic from the others. It had been a long day already, and he had not slept much the night before. Dreams of his ancestor Natsu, his adventures replaying in his head, had not let his sleep be restful. He understood why his ancestor built it though, they had to know, they had to understand what they accessed when the touched the Fire. He didn't know how they had done, or which side of his family it came from, but the memories of the Dragon Slayer of Fire, the progenitor of the clan, had been passed on to him.

"Harry," a voice whispered in his mind. "Remember, you always carry our pride, the pride of your parents, the pride of your ancestors, and the pride of Igneel, never back down because we are all with you, always."

He smiled slightly, unnerving the French girl. She looked like she wanted to pass out at the thought of taking on a Dragon.

He looked towards the sky, wishing that he could wear the uniform that he had seen Natsu in. He wanted the world to know, he wanted them to see what he was, and who Harry could be, beyond the boy who lived.

It had been a shock for him all those summers ago to find the memories of his ancestor Natsu. The genetic memory played for him, showing his rise to Dragon Slayer and the adventures that he had, and eventually even falling in love, though he never saw her face. He could still remember Wendy's laugh as the entire team shared a sakura festival together, or getting into a fight with Gajeel as if it were his own memory. He thanked the magic of the world that he had found those memories, that he had something to cling too besides the solitary life that had befallen him.

The room startled as a man walked into the room, with a box and set it before him. He turned without saying anything and walked out. Everyone looked at him funny, but he didn't care. He was used to being stared at.

He opened the note that had been placed on the top of the box.

_Harry,_

_I know that today is not a normal day, and that you are facing something far more dangerous than you are used too. Most of the time this trouble finds you, but now you're forced to face it so that you can unravel the greater mystery._

_I know when you first told me of the memories that I said we should keep them secret, the world wasn't ready for the-boy-who-lived to be a true legend, but they made you one anyway. I still here people whisper about your adventures at school all the way to the halls of the ICW. It's been a while since I have seen anyone create such a stir, but my boy I think that the world needs to know that you are not the child that they see, that you won't be controlled by them or anyone else, that you will be yourself. They need to know that you are capable of standing, of going forward against whatever they throw against you._

_Forgive an old man for his little rants, but I want to see you safe. I want you to be happy but to do that I think you will need to face a little danger. Harry, show them, show them what it means when the world comes face to face with a Dragon Slayer, and show them the pride that burns within. Good luck my boy, I will watch and smile because the world will be bathed in the fire of a Dragon Slayer once more._

_Albus_

Harry broke out in a laugh right there. Now he was going to show them, he was going to really let them see what it meant when you faced a Dragon Slayer, even a descendant of one.

He opened the box and almost fell out of his chair. It was here, the same style suit that Natsu had worn when he walked the world. Could Professor Dumbledore have it made from the memories that he had shown him? Was he expecting him to come out one day?

"Let's do this," Harry said pulling off his robe.

"What are you doing?" Fluer asked. She was still a little bit to high and mighty for his liking. Maybe it was that stupid Veela thing that he kept hearing people talking about, but it didn't excuse her attitude at times.

"What I need to do," Harry snapped back. "Now if you excuse me, unless you want a free show, I need to change."

"You're supposed to be wearing the Tri-wizard uniforms," Diggory said looking over her shoulder.

"As if I care," Harry snapped, still not forgiving of Hufflepuff and their attitude towards him as well. "I didn't want to be in this, so I will go out the way that I want, and fight how I want."

Viktor, oddly enough, looked on in approval. He too had been hounded by the press for much of his life, and he understood how the pressure others placed on you didn't help when you were trying to find your identity. "That looks like something I have seen before."

Harry looked at him. You have got to be kidding him, there was just no way.

"How?"

"An ancestor, said to watch out for scales," Viktor shrugged. "If you ever find a fire breathing idiot wearing scales well the rest of it should not be said in polite company, but you get the idea. It was a crude drawing, but those clothes kind of look like it."

Ah damn, that's why he was so familiar to him. Oh well, none of the Metal Dragon's descendants had ever touched the Iron the way that Gajeel had, so at least he didn't have to worry about weekly sparing matches with Viktor.

The other champions were called and he was able to dress in peace. God it felt good that he was going to be able to let go, it was time for the Wizarding world to see what he was capable of.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat alone, watching as the other champions battled their dragon…well she wasn't alone, but most of the house made to ignore her because of her continued support for Harry. None of them understood.<p>

She had seen the look in his eyes when his name came out, there was no lying there, there was only…rage and acceptance. It was the same look after Ron had battled the chess set, sacrificing himself so that they could move forward into the room of fire. It was there that she saw the truth of Harry Potter, and the power that he would wield one day.

After she had handed him the potion he looked at it as if it were the most vile thing in the world. He turned to her shaking his head and handed it to her. Without a word he stepped into the incredible inferno and stopped. The fact he didn't scream as he entered the heat should have been the first clue, but she screamed anyways.

Then he had to decide that it was time for him to show his friend what it meant to be a Dragon Slayer. He literally began to suck in the flames as if they were a delicacy. She stood there stunned as the one impenetrable wall of fire simply disappeared. When he was done, he looked at her and said that the Dragon Slayer of Fire never need fear the flame and continued forward. She stood there stunned and almost missed his first showdown with the spirit of Voldemort.

You could see the shock in Voldemort's face as the skin he had attached himself too was burned off by a stream of fire from Harry's mouth. He never said the name of the spell, but she knew it was powerful, it actually formed a runic structure before him out of pure magic!

It was after that she decided that she would trust him, that she would stand with him no matter what. He told her about Natsu and the memories, and the training that he had put himself through so that he could access the Fire, as the descendants called it. She knew that Harry planned to unleash here and now, put a little fear of the heavens into those fools who called him a cheat and a liar.

"Still can't believe they are letting him compete," an older Hufflepuff said from behind her. "Cheaters should never be allowed to truly prosper."

There was a chorus of agreements from whoever's friends but she didn't care. They would see Harry in a bit, and then let them continue with their attitude. From what she gathered Dragon Slayers in magical culture were the ultimate boogey men, and combine the Boy Who Lived being one and hopefully the darkness that surrounded his life would take a hint and back off.

"Three of our champions have faced the first task," Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed through the makeshift colessium. "They will all move on to the next task, and now our final Champion will face the First Task. Harry Potter come forth."

From the darkness of the cave that the others had entered she saw him emerge. He wasn't wearing the champion's cloak, but something else, something that she had seen only in books. A white scarf scaled like a dragon's hide was wrapped around his neck, an open battle tunic that was black and gold, and white pants that were tied off just beneath the knees. She could hear a few of her classmates, even if they were disgusted by his "cheating" swoon at the sight of abs that he had not shown off before, and muscles that they didn't believe he had. He slammed his fists together as he walked towards the Dragon, ignoring the eggs, and flames flickered. The crowd stilled, where was his wand?

"Ron," Hermione turned to their friend. "I want you to watch this, I want you to see what Harry really is, and if you still think he lies to you, then you obviously haven't paid attention."

Before he could reply, she turned back and watched as Harry stepped into the rocky environment. He was in Dragon Slayer garb, did that mean someone else approved of his coming out?

* * *

><p>Dumbledore smiled as he watched the boy he saw as one of his own step into the field of battle. He was dressed as the memories of Natsu that Harry had shown him. To think the Potters were descended from his line as well, or maybe it was the Evans line that brought the power, either way it was shocking to see how far the Dragon Slayers had gone to ensure their legacy. It was shocking to think how much magic had been lost to the world because of the Great Dragons leaving and hiding themselves away.<p>

"Albus," Minerva looked at him concerned. "Why is he wearing that?"

"Because what better way to face a Dragon," he said with a twinkle. The Hungarian Horntail, one of the most vicious of the breeds of Dragon that remained, could not compare to the strength that Igneel had imparted in the line of the Dragon Slayers. It would be a short match, but the world needed this. They needed to know that there could be more and that they should never look just inward but outward as well.

"Albus," she nearly screamed. "Is he one of them? They supposedly left the world with Great Dragons before the separation."

Albus laughed. Minvera's passion beyond transfiguration had been the mythology of the Wizarding world, and the Dragon Slayers above all others. She even wrote a book on them, that he had on his shelves. Most of it was speculation and outright fairy tale from what he had seen of the memories Harry had shared, but it didn't prevent her zeal in the subject. "My dear, they were still here long enough to love, and long enough to share their vision with others."

He watched Harry slam his fists together, and flames flicker to life. His green eyes seemed to take an unearthly glow as he turned and looked at the Dragon. That was it, the Dragon would not stand for such disrespect and launched a blast of fire at him, that Harry did not move from.

"What is going on Dumbly-dore," Maxime nearly screamed.

"You will see in a minute," he smiled mysteriously. The memories that Harry had shared, the battles that Natsu had fought, there was little doubt as he looked in the boy's eyes that the two shared the same fire. "Show them Harry, show the world, what it means to be a Dragon Slayer."

There was a gasp from those who heard him, and he smiled. Those who had not gasped when the fire began to disappear into Harry's mouth. He took it all in, his belly growing big for a moment as it injusted all the flames. Let them know fear again, let the dark be afraid to move, let the dark feel fear and maybe more of them can be saved. Because after all, nothing brought light to the world like the fire of the true Dragon Slayers.

* * *

><p>He walked stoically through the tunnel. It was funny how calm he felt, considering he was about to show the world what he really was. Not only was he a wizard, but he was descended from one of the most powerful mages to ever walk the Earth. There was a sense of peace about him as he felt the cold wind, but he had never truly felt it. The fire within him always kept him warm.<p>

The Dragon stared at him, and he at it, as he emerged onto the battlefield. The Dragon could tell what he was, he could feel it's magic trying to force itself upon his own.

"I will never bow," the Dragon roared in his mind.

"Don't make me hurt you," Harry grabbed the tail as it launched towards him and twisted. The beast's fire was a tasty treat, but he really didn't want to spend all day eating the Fire of another Dragon. "Just give up and this will be over!"

The Dragon growled in pain, turned and stared in disbelief. A Dragon Slayer of the Great Dragons, it should not be possible, the last of them died out so long ago, yet one was here. His eyes glowing with the unearthly fire of Igneel, the Lord of the Dragon Clans, the boy's hands covered in flame and he slammed them into his scales.

"Dragon Slayer," it's voice roared in his mind. "Igneel's breed!"

"Yes," Harry said with a wicked smile. He looked like the predator that had finally found it's pray, his green eyes burning as he took stance. The training that he had put himself through, the pain he had endured, it was time to show the world what he had earned.

"I will never bow," the Dragon roared chagrining at him.

"_Karyū no Tekken" _Harry roared, his hands flames growing brighter. He slammed his fist into the side of the dragon's head.

"_Kagitsume!" _His feet covered with flame, and he slammed them into the other side of the dragon's head.

"Yokugeki," as the head of the beast fell down. He grabbed them and threw them into the air. As flames covered him. He looked up towards the falling dragon.

* * *

><p>Albus smiled as his grandson battled. "This magic…"<p>

"Smashed the scales of the dragon, crushes their entrails," Minvera looked on in shock. The son of her favorites, the son that she never thought should have the weight of the world on his shoulders, bore more than she could have imagined. "The reaper of souls."

"The ultimate Dragon Slayer technique," Albus smiled .

"Kenkahu!" His entire body was now covered with the flame of the dragon as he launched into the air.

* * *

><p>Ron gaped as he watched his friend charge a dragon. Was he mad?<p>

"This is a legend from your own world and you don't remember it," Hermione said from the side. "To defeat a dragon, you must become…"

"The Dragon." Ron breathed. "Dragon Slayer, he's descended from the Dragon Slayers?"

Hermione nodded. "He's not sure if it's his mom's side or his dad's side that held the key, but before coming to Hogwarts he learned of the past of Natsu Dragneel, the Dragon Slayer of Fire. "

"Enchu," Harry roared, preparing for the final attack.

"This magic, it's the reaper of Dragon Souls, the power that makes them so feared," Hermione gave the girls who had been bitching about his participation earlier a wicked smile. "This is the power of a Dragon Slayer."

* * *

><p>"<em>Guren Bakuenjin!" Harry, Albus, and Hermione all said at the same time. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Fire erupted around him, slamming into the Dragon, sending it high into the air. It crashed back to earth with a thud, and he stood on, looking at it as the beast tried to get up.<em>

"I give," the voice thundered in his mind. "You truly are a Dragon Slayer."

"Told you," Harry smirked. "Good fight, I am glad I didn't have to kill you."

The Dragon moved, but lay back down, exhausted beyond words. Igneel's child was strong, not as strong as the original, but the Fire the fed them, the fire that kept them going burned brightly in every child that had come from his Dragon Slayer.

"I am glad to, child," the Dragon closed its eyes. "Beware the one eyed, man he doesn't smell right."

Harry nodded, understanding the message. He walked over to the egg, and picked it up. It was done, he would not fight anymore tonight. He would worried about the man who smelled wrong tomorrow, after he had a chance to rest and to annoy Viktor. After all there was nothing that Natsu liked more after a victory than going and picking a fight with comrades in arms.

* * *

><p>Fleur and the others watched the scene replayed in the tent. They watched as the youngest of them physically confronted a dragon and won. It was impossible.<p>

"So he really is descended from him," Viktor smiled. "Means I must train harder now."

"What do you mean," Cedric asked, looking stunned at the fact a fourth year had been able to overpower the Dragon.

"He is the Dragon Slayer of Fire, he is power given form. That lake out there, he could turn it to steam at his full strength easily."

Fleur said nothing as the two boys argued. She couldn't believe her eyes, he was a descendant of Natsu Dragneel. The Dragon Slayer was a legend in her family, the warrior who had saved her many times great grandmother from a life in the abyss of etherion, whatever that was. He had saved her, when she had resigned herself to death. Would he go this far too?

She felt for the small orb that she kept hidden away, her father had given it to her when she was young, saying it was the only key that survived from the age of mages. It was said that it was one of the armors that she had been so known for. So much magic lost, she clutched it tightly as she watched him pull off a series of techniques not known to this world.

"He's strong," Viktor said in appreciation. "Makes me wish I had been able to touch the Iron as my ancestor had. It would be an interesting fight."

"He must have trained hard to make this work," Cedric said. "Most of the girls thought he was small, but he must have been wearing baggie clothes to hide."

"He has the body of a Dragon Slayer," Viktor said. "Earned through the hours they train, the fights they never run from."

Fleur said nothing, instead just watching as the Dragon fell and he went to take the egg. It was amazing to watch. He stepped calmly into the cavern, not waiting for the score, leaving the people of the stadium stunned. Ancient magic walked again.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is another Superman AU. One - shot for now until I can write more. This is unbetaed.

Prologue - Stepping Out

It was the worst that she had ever seen it. Members of the league lay broken across the central plaza. The monster that was Doomsday stood over her, hovering in the air. She wiped the blood from her eyes and slowly pushed herself up.

"This is the end, Kara," Zod whispered. His creation, his wonderful son would end the last of the House of El and he would reign supreme.

Kara prepared for the onslaught. Doomsday slammed into her, she felt her back creak as the monstrous power was cracking into her.

"You know, Kara," Zod appeared next to her, moving with the speed that matched them. "This could have been avoided, had you surrendered."

She slammed into a building, her vision faded. The force of Doomsday's hits seemed to be getting stronger with every passing moment.

Zod appeared in the hole that had been created. "So much life lost because you had to hold onto your old beliefs of right and wrong, of power and what it should be used for. You're far to much like your uncle for your own good."

"Fuck you," Kara snapped, spitting blood as Doomsday stepped back from her.

"There is no champion to save this day, there is no hope for the people of this world," Zod whispered, he knelt down next to her and gently caressed her chin. "You would have been better off dead, on Krypton, with the rest of the House of El."

Kara snarled, kicking out at him, only for her foot to be caught by Doomsday. She cried out as the beast crushed her ankle, and swung her through a cement pillar. Her body fell lifelessly to the ground.

"And so ends the House of El."

"You know, Jackass, I wish you had just sucked it up and died," a cold voice snapped him out of his gloating.

Zod spun around and stopped. He stared in disbelief into the eyes of his old enemy, the Lord of the House of El. "Jor-El."

"Don't know who this Jor-El is, jackass, but I hope he put you in your place," the man responded. "If you had grown up and stopped this garbage I could have lived a nice, quiet life, helping people where I could. Instead you decide to kill a bunch of people just to prove a point? That doesn't fly with me."

"Who are you," Zod growled out. He refused to be talked down too by some primitive who might have looked like Jor-El.

"Name's Clark Kent, not that it will matter in the end," the man shrugged. "You, Jackass, are going down and your little creation with you."

"My, you're a blood thirsty one," Zod laughed. "What makes your ignorant human ass can stop me?"

Clark raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I can stop you, I know I can, jackass. So what's the creature called?"

"Oh, you will know soon enough fool," Zod gestured to Doomsday. "Take him down!"

Doomsday charged he raised his hulking fist, brought it down, and felt the earth shudder. He looked towards the man in disbelief, as the strength that he had demolished the Kryptonian with could not bring this human down. How?

"Is this the best you've got," Clark grinned, suddenly slamming his fist into the man's chest. Doomsday flew back, slamming into Zod and dragging them a few meters through the concrete.

"How," Zod roared, nearly throwing the hulking beast off of him. "How the hell are you this strong?"

Clark shrugged. "I have always been. I have always been stronger, faster, than those around me. People just chalked it up to me being physically fit, never really looked into it."

"I will kill you," Zod roared. "I will make you pay for this insult!"

"Keep trying, Jackass," Clark looked at Kara. "Damn, you did a number on Supergirl huh?"

He gently knelt next to her and lifted her up. He heard a groan of pain from her and looked down to see blood covered eyes slowly open.

"Jor-…"

"Nope," Clark shook his head. "Zod said the same thing, I am not Jor-El."

"How," she whispered weakly.

"Don't know," he shrugged. "Sorry, I couldn't get here sooner. I was tied up breaking up a slave ring in the Congo."

She stared in disbelief. There was just know way.

"I don't know how you can stand it sometimes," Clark looked down at her. He had heard on the TV that Supergirl answered the calls for the world because she could heard everything. "How can you survive with all of those voices? It's like I can hear the world at times, it's how I know where I am needed. Funny that it's the same for us. ."

She nodded, unable to believe it. He had to be Kal-El. There was no other explanation for it. But her father had said that Jor-El's ship had been destroyed by the government before the destruction. She had…by the gods.

"It seems Jackass and the Rock want a fight, will you be okay," he asked setting her down gently.

She nodded, pain in her neck, across her body, but it didn't matter. She had to watch this.

He turned slowly, cracking his knuckles. He was perfectly fine in the shadows. He helped more people that way, because no one looked to stop him. Slave rings, child prostitution, you name it he saw it, but he kept going forward. The people needed a champion, they needed someone to fight in the places where the League couldn't see.

"You had to go and make me come out of the shadows," Clark stepped into a fighting stance. "You had to make people suffer, and you expect me to step aside and let that happen?"

He shook his head. "My father raised me better than that, my mother taught me what was right, and I will make sure you understand that. Evil happens when good men look away. Evil happens because good men refuse to do anything."

He suddenly slammed into the ground. A crack formed ten meters behind them. The ground seemed to collapse around them.

"Supergirl and the League did their part," Clark stood slowly. "Now, I am going to do mine. Bring it on, Jackass. I will take it all and give it right back to you!"


End file.
